A night serene
by nighttimerunner
Summary: "He wonders what she's dreaming about - the case they just wrapped up or something completely different."


**A/N: This is an AU-ish little story that takes place somewhere around ****5x20**

**Thank you Katherine for the beta and for untangling the knot in this story. **

**This is for Kbex9, who prompted me with her vision. She is also, once again, responsible for the amazing cover.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

* * *

**A night serene**

It's nearly midnight. They have the loft all to themselves and are enjoying the rare occasion by having a movie night cuddled up on the couch. The film is one they've both seen before, so it is no surprise when she falls asleep halfway through. He stops the movie, content to just lay there and hold her in his arms. But suddenly an idea for Nikki pops into his mind and he knows he has to write it down before it escapes.

She stirs slightly when he rises, but settles back down with a mumbled _m'kay_ when he promises to return quickly.

When he comes back and sits down with his laptop, she tucks her feet under his thigh for warmth before falling back to sleep. He admires her for a while until the call of his imagination becomes too loud and he begins to write.

* * *

After Nikki has survived yet another life-threatening situation, he returns to reality and to the woman who is even more remarkable than her fictional counterpart. He sets his laptop on the coffee table and, when there's a soft snore coming from his right, turns his head to look at Kate.

She's curled up on her side, her face half burrowed into a pillow. Every now and then her lips part slightly and she lets out a quiet sigh.

He wonders what she's dreaming about - the case they just wrapped up or something completely different. The working of her mind fascinates him. Even after almost five years of working together, he is still amazed by her brilliant mind. And her hotness.

Kate really is extraordinary and he's going to marry her. As soon as possible.

She just doesn't know it yet.

She doesn't know about the small square box sitting in one of his desk drawers - the one that's locked. Doesn't know how he sometimes takes a break from his writing, opens the drawer and takes out the ring. Doesn't know how he has planned dozens of proposal scenarios.

It has to be just right - something small and intimate. Perfect. Because, to him, she's perfect. So, that's why the ring is still locked away in the drawer - waiting for the perfect moment.

Only one other person knows about the ring - her father.

He made an appointment with Jim when he knew Kate would be stuck at the precinct preparing for court. He can't remember the last time he was as nervous as he was on that day asking for the lawyer's permission to marry her. Of course, as Jim pointed out, Kate is an independent woman who can - and will - make her own decisions. But he likes the tradition of asking for the father's blessing. He never did that with Meredith or Gina. This time he wants to do everything right.

He thought about telling Alexis, but came to the conclusion that the fewer people know, the better. He wants to make sure that it will be a surprise. Besides, Alexis has no qualms about him proposing to Kate. In fact, she has hinted on more than one occasion that he should hurry up and propose while he's still able to bend down on one knee.

He still doesn't find that funny. At all.

Kate's feet twitch under his thigh and it brings his attention back to her as she slowly stirs awake. He lowers his right hand on her ankle and squeezes gently. She turns her head and he smiles softly at her rumpled appearance. Out in public she's always so put together, but at home she lets him see the real Kate. The woman who likes to wear comfortable clothes with her hair tied up in a messy bun. He loves that.

She gets up to a sitting position and tucks her feet deeper between his leg and the couch. She smiles back sleepily, and then suddenly breaks out into a wide yawn. She looks sheepish as she combs a hand through her hair, and so utterly adorable that he can't help himself.

"Marry me," he blurts out.

"Wha-" One hand still in her hair, she looks at him in shock.

"Marry me," he repeats with a steady voice. He might not be on one knee, holding out the ring, but the moment feels right. It feels like them, and that's what it's all about.

She's still looking at him silently, but he can see the hint of a smile forming around her shocked expression. But she still hasn't answered him, so he gives her ankle another squeeze.

"Ka-"

"Yes."

"Yes?" He heard her, but wants to make sure.

"Yes!" she says again and in one smooth move she's straddling his thighs. She laces her arms around his shoulders and kisses him. Hard.

The kiss doesn't last very long, though, because they're both smiling and laughing. And yes, he might have tears in his eyes, but so does she. And it doesn't matter, because she said yes and they're getting married.

"Wait... I have a ring," he remembers suddenly. "It's in the desk drawer. I'm going to go ge-"

"The ring can wait. I think we should celebrate first," she says, cutting him off mid-sentence.

She bites her lip and gives him a lascivious wink, making him forget all about the ring.

"Oh, yes. We should definitely celebrate."

She lets out a peal of laughter and wraps her limbs around him tighter when he gets up and strides to the bedroom.

The door closes with a firm thud when he presses her against it.

**The End**


End file.
